


Dream, Vision, Memory

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: She dreams for company.





	Dream, Vision, Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningstar/gifts).



Rey dreams of the desert often, the yellow dust of her family leaving her behind, but sometimes her dreams are full of blue water, and then others have a different kind of light—red, red all around, save for the white blaze and the blue eyes holding her own as she falls through the dark; when she wakes the dust on her tongue tastes like regret. 

It’s another kind of being left, but she welcomes them as much as the memory of her family, a balm for sleep otherwise lonely, something like company, eyes to look at in the night. 

There is a new bird on Jakku. Rey squints into the sun, hand over face. The bird has more green than she’s seen in her life. Holos don’t count. It coos, hops higher on the self-made cave she calls home. 

Rey forgets the sun’s setting, the red announcing the coming cold. She walks inside—carefully, so as not to frighten the creature—if she makes bread, and feeds it, it might stay—and she’s not two steps forward before there is a woman.

Tall, her white clothes dusted with sand, but her face is ageless and her eyes are blue.


End file.
